Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M09
This can be one of the most challenging missions since it needs a lot of patience solving most of the Laser Barrier Traps, and the boss fight with Angelo Agnus can be difficult with the little area given to you. Walkthrough Gran Album Bridge You start of the mission from the Gran Album Bridge, head off to the next room and destroy the artifacts. Then continue on to the other side of the bridge, where you are introduced to a new enemy; the Alto Angelo, destroy all enemies then enter the HQ. *Note: There are 10 breakable objects here. Gran Hall From the main hall, move towards the Strange Tree and activate the pedestal, a cutscene will then follow, and the room behind you will be filled with laser traps. Move to the room from your right. It is suggested to pick up the Devil Star S and to break the Combat Adjudicator before activating the cutscene. *Note: There are 6 breakable benches, 2 breakable pots, and 1 hidden Red Orb cache in the far opposite corner of the Adjudicator. Key Room More Alto & Bianco Angelos here. Defeat them and acquire the Key of Chronus, which can be used to slow down time. Use the Key on the Chrono Slicer to get past the lasers. *Note: There are 4 breakable objects here. The Gauntlet In the elevator area, what you need to do is to get on to the top of the room. First thing's first: in the hexagonal pit in the middle of the room is a hidden Orb cache. Stand in the center to receive them. After that, activate the nearby mechanism to access the elevators. While inside the first elevator, Scarecrows will spawn. Kill them to continue. While on the 2nd floor, you need to access the distant elevators by passing through various laser traps. Use a the Key of Cronus on the Crono Slicer to get through the laser barriers. Inside the second elevator, Frosts attack you. Kill them to keep going. Blue Orb Fragment When the second elevator stops, you can go either towards the laser barriers or out a side door that opens up. It's easy to miss if you don't know it's there. To get to the Blue Orb Fragment, you need to jump straight out the side door to land on a ledge. Some may find it difficult to jump straight with the camera angles. If this is the case, use Streak to take a long jump. The Blue Orb Fragment is just above Snatch height, so the easiest way to get it is to jump off. You'll end up back at the first floor. Just activate the mechanism again to recall the elevator, and start back up. Use the Crono Slicer to navigate through the third floor and get into the third elevator. Here you will be attacked by Assaults. Kill them to keep goin. *Note: On Son of Sparda difficulty and higher, you will also fight a Blitz here. When you are on the top area, get the Green Orb, buy anything you need from the Divinity Statue, and move to the next room. Agnus's Room Walk to the center of the room to trigger a cutscene and start the boss fight. If you are going for 100% Orb collection, you'll need to break the objects here BEFORE triggering the cutscene. Even though they don't drop any Red Orbs, they still count for some reason. *Note: There are 4 breakable pieces of furnature and 1 breakable candle stand. There are several breakable cages as well, but they can only be accessed during the boss fight. Boss: Angelo Agnus The key to defeating Agnus is to stay on the attack. He summons multiple other demons, though, to try and force you to go on the defensive. Fortunately, Nero can use these against Agnus, too, with a Buster. You need to hit Agnus with multiple sword combinations, Charged Shots, and whatever else you can throw at him to disperse his gold aura; only then he is vulnerable to Buster. It is recommended to stay near the center of the room when possible, as he always returns to the center just before his drain attacks. There are also three breakable cages within the boss arena, all of which drop a Green Orb when broken. Agnus will probably break these as he shoots fireballs at you, (and misses, right?) but make sure to get them before the end of the fight. Attacks This boss displays several attacks against you, so you need to watch out for them. Immediately when the fight begins, he will try to stab you with his sword. If he lands a hit against you with his Gladii, he will cheer and say, "Woot! Woot!" In addition to his standard attacks, Agnus can also restore his health with a few special attacks. Both are always announced by Agnus returning to the center of the room and charging them up with demonic power. If you fail to dodge them and get caught, the only way to escape them is to use Devil Trigger or a Holy Water. If you use Devil Trigger to get out of a drain attack, Agnus will say, "You threw off my calculations!" Common Attacks *Hell Fire - Summons a small Hell Gate behind Agnus that launches several flaming Basilisk skulls at you. Because they converge their fire on the spot where you are standing, it is best to dodge directly left or right, since going forward or back puts you at greater risk of running into a skull. There are two patterns of to this attack, and can be predicted by the Basilisk faces seen in the Hell Gate. **All at once - All of the Basilisks shoot at the same time, and reload at the same time. A slower firing speed gives you more time to prepare, but deals more damage if you get hit. **Staggered - The Basilisks shoot in pairs, resulting in closer but less powerful shots. *Rave Boomerang - Agnus summons two Cutlass and spins like a top, cutting Nero and inflicting large amounts of damage if he connects. After about three seconds of spinning, he will fling them towards Nero. Stay away from him while spinning and time your sideways dodge or double jump to evade this attack. *Gladius Combo - Agnus summons various weapons, mostly two Gladii, and cuts Nero with a combo. In case you have seen this before, Buster him to disable his next slash as the demonic swords drop White Orbs *Summon - Agnus summons live demons which he crafted to attack you. However, this attack decreases his Vitality Gauge. All enemies summoned by Agnus will drop a small White Orb when slain. **Basilisk - Just like the regular enemy, they run around and try to shoot you with their flaming skulls. Try to Buster or Air Buster them at Agnus if you can, but otherwise focus on dodging Agnus while taking them out. **Gladius - Easier to predict than the Basilisk because of their longer warm-up time before attacks, they are nonetheless dangerous because you can't keep your eyes on all of them at once. Use Snatch to disable them quickly and then either kill them or fling them back at Agnus. Also, activate DT in front of Agnus and attack them (Agnus and the Gladii) in mid-air while the demonic swords are warming up to destroy them before they scatter all over. **Cutlass - Agnus will bow and two Cutlasses will dive out of the air behind him and into the floor. They will then create a "diving hole" underneath you and attempt to do their slashing jump attack. They disappear afterwards, so you don't have to worry about encore performances. The player must listen carefully to the following audio cues to predict Agnus' attacks. *"Time to dissect!": Summons two Gladii behind him. Jump then activate Devil Trigger and finally slash Agnus while in mid-air to rapidly destroy the demonic swords. *"You dare oppose me?": Summons three instead of two Gladii. Same strategy applied as above. *"You're doomed!": Agnus will bow down and summon two Cutlasses. Attack Agnus before the floor glows two diving holes (which signify two Cutlasses will jump and dive back). *"I will crush you until you die!": Agnus will perform Rave Boomerang (as mentioned in the Common Attacks section). He equips two Cutlasses and spin like a top and throws at Nero causing a massive damage. *"This can't be happening!": Although no attacks are performed in this audio cue, it is still important for the player to pay close attention to this one. Agnus gets up after being stunned, at the same time, a massive wind will push Nero away from him similar to Sanctus's "Power of the Sword" aura in Mission 20. You can however use Maximum Bet to inflict damage while he's getting up * "I'll finish you off myself with this marvelous weapon I devised!": Summons a mandala of Basilisks which fire fireballs at Nero like a cannon. * "Huaah! Take this!": Gladius slash. Try to avoid Agnus when he slashes you with his Gladii and try to Buster him before he attacks while he still has the Gladii in his hands, which will force him to relinquish White Orbs. *"Behold, the power of an angel!": Summons Basilisks. *"Your strength will be mine!": When Agnus says this line, he will charged at you and if you are caught, he will drain your health. You can cancel this by activating Devil Trigger. *"Time to die": Agnus will then perform a devastating blow that can drain a massive portion of your Vitality Gauge. Chase him and attack him vigorously before he charges this attack to prevent the damage.